


The Flirt

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: When you and O get paired for Barton’s party, a bit of romance was bound to happen.Based on S12, E1
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Could I get a Dhawan!Master x Reader where he flirts with the reader while they’re undercover at Barton’s party?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: This is short, and not my best work, but I hope you like it!

When you walked out of the TARDIS’s closet, you donned a surprisingly well-fitting suit. O, in his gorgeous suit, was leaning against the wall of the hallway, waiting for you patiently. He looked you up and down, a small almost flirty smile gracing his face. “You clean up nice.” He said.

You’d taken to O the moment you met him. He was kind, awkward, and handsome beyond belief. He was incredibly easy to talk to. You’d spent hours the day before talking with him, about pretty much everything. It helped that he was incredibly handsome.

A wide smile grew on your face. “So do you.”

He tried to hide his smirk and held out his hand. “Shall we? Don’t want to keep the Doctor waiting, do we?”

You nodded and grabbed his hand. It was warm, soft, and fit perfectly in yours.

* * *

The party was in full swing when you arrived. The Doctor told you all to split up and find Barton. O immediately grabbed your hand as you went in the direction of some dice game.

“So what do I do?” You asked him.

He smiled at you and handed you some dice. “Blow and roll.”

You returned the smile – his was practically infectious – and took the dice. You blew on them and rolled, hoping you were doing this right.

Everyone cheered when the dice stopped. That was a good thing, wasn’t it? “Did we win?”

“No.” O deadpanned.

You scrunched up your face and sighed. “Oh.” O smiled at you and you shrugged off your disappointment. “That’s okay. Didn’t know what I was doing anyway.”

He chuckled. It was a sound you wanted desperately to hear again. He leaned against your shoulder. “You know what they say – lucky at dice, unlucky in love.”

You looked over at him. “They don’t really say that, do they?”

“No.”

You laughed and pushed against his shoulder. “Quite the joker, then?”

“Only for the pretty ones.”

A blush started up your neck. A smile spread involuntarily. “I… um…”

“You have such a pretty smile.” He whispered to you.

Your smile grew wider. “You’re a flirt.”

“Guilty.” He grinned at you and you knew at that moment that you wanted to see that smile again.

You were about to say something, flirt back, when the Doctor touched your back and said “Time for a chat.” You followed her gaze and saw Barton leaving the room. You sighed and moved to follow her. So much for flirting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
